pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/Moje Anime 1/Forum/Archiwum
Naprawdę, bardzo motywujące jest to, że nikt naprawdę się nie interesuje moim anime. Ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy jest sens kontynuować to, skoro nawet komentarza nikt nie chce pozostawić. Nawet negatywne by mnie nastrajały do dalszego pisania, bo wiedziałbym, że coś trzeba poprawić, a tu pustki... aż przykro mi się robi i naprawdę odechciewa mi się czegokolwiek. Żadnych dyskusji, spekulacji, komentarzy, pytań... czegokolwiek... Niby tyle osób deklaruje się, że czyta moje anime, a nie widzę jakoś nim większego zainteresowania... Nie ma chyba sensu już tego kontynuować... Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina może to nie odpowiednie miejsce ale co mi tam. Pragnąc cię pocieszyć rozkazuję ci zrobić to: wpisz w google ''buizel wiki i zobacz drugi link. Pierwszy to strona główna więc się nie liczy. To co Ci kazałem zobaczyć coś musi oznaczać... --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:26, lip 25, 2012 (UTC)PS. Chodzi mi o to że to TWOJE'' anime wyświetla się jako pierwsze na buizel wiki po wpisaniu powyższego hasła ostatnio czasu nie miałam więc teraz właśnie doczytałam najnowszy odcinek :P sERIO BARDZO FAJNY ^^ kONTYNUUJ :d Latios u mnie jest całkiem co innego. Trzcina ja ZAWSZE czytam twoje anime. Chyba o tym wiesz:) Zawsze czekam na nowe odcinki ,a jak się tylko pojawi od razu czytam. Pamiętaj jestem twoim fanem do końca życia![[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Oj Volt, bo Trzciny trwa bardzo długo xd a twoje jest dość nowe A jako że zaznaczyłem Trzcina w od kogo się dowiedziałem o Anime chcę się do tego usytuować. Dowiedziałem się o nim jeszcze na Twoim PBF'ie i wystąpiłem w 14 odcinku, więc byłem jednym z pierwszych czytelników tego anime. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja przed forum o nim wiedziałem:P Mój kolega (fan pokemonów) ,który czytał WSZYSTKIE Ciekawe anime na wikinezce ,dawał mi czasem linki do bardzo ciekawych i tak się o nim dowiedziałem:) ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png ;) Miło ;) Mi się Lati wyświetla co innego. Dopiero na drugiej stronie wyświetla mi się Victribell Lucasa :P Natomiast jak wpiszesz Cole Lyra Lucas to wyświetlą się odcinki HS010, 017 i 014 xD nie wiem czemu :P No wiem Lati, wiem :D ahhh jeszcze forum było jak było moje anime :P Ojjj , no prawie rok moje już ma :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Oj. Internet rządzi się swoimi prawami i robi co chce xd--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:39, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Zganiam to, że wypowiadacie się tylko we dwóch na to, że jest prawie północ i normalni ludzie już śpią, tylko takie świry jak my siedzą jeszcze na necie :P Dobra, to jutro postaram się napisać dwa odcinki :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:46, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) HeheheXD Ja jeszcze nie idę spać XD Ja zaraz pewnie pójdę na dwór ,jak to jest codziennie XD Jestem Wampirem! XDDD ja chodzę spać o 4/5 ,a wstaje o 11 XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ale wstyd ;P tak wcześnie :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:51, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) W rok szkolny jest gorzej. Wracam do domu o 4/5 ,a na 8 do szkoły XD A zanim zasnę mija godzina XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png A ja niestety muszę rano wstawać z własnych powodów. Tak teraz myślę. Chodzę spać o 1/2 i wstaję koło 6/7 to daje max 6 godzin na sen. I tak przez cały tydzień a nawet więcej. Jak ja to wytrzymuję O_o xd --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:55, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Co się dzieje z PokeGirl? Zaginęła w akcji. Chciałbym, żeby stronę uzupełniła :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:57, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) PokeGril jest na wakacjach:P[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png :(:(:(:(:(:(:( kto jej pozwolił :(:(:(:(:(:(:( :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:58, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wróci to uzupełni. Niech sb w spokoju odpocznie. Całe wakacje z ''nami to przesada.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:59, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Tylko żartuję ;P Należy jej się :P Ale wciąż czekam na Barrego :D :D :D hehe, nieważne, niech odpoczywa. A nawiasem mówiąc, to co was najbardziej ciekawi w lidze, takie pytanie :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mnie ciekawi bardzo czyj jest Articuno z HS083--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:07, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mnie wszystko :P A Mika jest ciekawa czyj to Charizard XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Powiem tak, Articunio to będzie największe zaskoczenie dla wszystkich, dlatego nie odpowiadam na żadne pytania z nim związane :D Natomiast co do Charizarda to powinno być oczywiste zważywszy na to, co powiedziałem wiele razy niektórym :P ale nie wazne, nic nie podpowiem, bo się za szybko wyda :P Walki też będą na pewno ciekawe. A i Volt jako jedyny z koordynatorów będzie mieć jakąś znaczącą rolę po Wielkim Festiwalu :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:12, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Articuno będzie Damiana bo go dostanie od dziadka i to on wygra ligę :P --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:17, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Hah, nie popadajmy w skrajność. Ten dziadyga Pryce nie ma nawet porządnego Mamoswine, co nieklasyfikuje go, by mieć Articunio. Tylko ten, kto jest godzien posiadać Mamoswine, może tez posiadać legendy :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:20, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Czyli Volt dobrze spekulował. Cole w Sinnoh będzie miał Swinuba a motem Mamoswine xd sorka za błędy ale zalałem klawiaturę cola i niektóre klawisze pozamieniały się funkcjami xd--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) skończyłam Volt ..... Zadowolony? :3 TO RÓB ODCINEK!! >.< xD Trzcina, co mam zrobić, abyś powiedział Że o mój Charizard Czyj to charizard? :D ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 22:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wlec na swoim ognistym smoku do niego na chatę i każ mu to powiedzieć xd--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 22:28, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Trzcna, jak zamkniesz anime to przyjadę do cb i będziesz wąchał kwiatki od dołu, wiem gdzie mieszkasz, dobra nie wiem, ale wiem gdzie chodzisz do liceum. Znajdę cię!Buaahhahah, uppps zapomniałem wziąć tabletek xD. Trzcina nie zamykaj anime, bez niego będzie jeszcze bardziej nudno. Ja jestem pierwszą postacią z userów(po tobie)która pojawiła się w twoim anime i jestem WIELKIM FANEM TWOJEGO ANIME. Powiem tak kocham tak Twoje anime, jak nienawidzę BiberaPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 06:04, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Ale ty Lofffciasz Bieberka xD Dobra, nie zamknę. Ale liczę chociaż na to zdanie komentarza po odcinku. To będę ucieszony ;) A co do Miki, wybacz kochana, ale nie powiem Ci czyj to Charizard. Powiem Ci, że ten Charizard w HS081 na bank twój. A w HS083 to już są dwie możliwości :D . Natomiast Lati czym byłby Cole bez zacnego Mamoswine? :P To nierealne, aby Cole nie miał Mamoświnki :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:53, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) I co to Damian bez Sewaddle'a:DPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:10, lip 26, 2012 (UTC)PS.Pamiętaj Cole w Unova mam go mieć!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I nie zamykaj anime, bo Bui wygra. Pamiętaj on w cb nie wierzy. Pokaż mu, że możesz napisać kilka serii, a nie tylko jedną!!Pokaż mu POKAŻPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 09:11, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) I jak tam żyjecie?? A teraz zacząłem się zastanawiać czyje będą te poki: Hitmonlee i Hitmonchan z HS084??--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 10:40, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) A i może trener tego Articuno będzie kimś na wzór Tobiasa:P --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 10:43, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Możliwe że to będzie Tobias :D Ale kogo pokona... Mikę,czy Zacka >D''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Volcie a Cb nie ciekawi kto będzie super koordynatorem?? --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 10:55, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Ciekawi! :DD Hm... Hikari i Ywone? NIE XD Jessie? NIE! Drew? Lucas go pokona, czyli NIE! Jun? Nie wiem XD May? możłiwe! Tak myślę ja, Lucas ,May lub JUn. Ciekawe....[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png A mi się wydaje, że Lucas przegra w HS076, nie wiem dlaczego. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:02, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) A u czyżby Lyra złapała Aipom w HS079?? Chyba, że to pokemon jakiegoś trenera.--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:03, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Ja zamawiałem Aipom u Trzciny. Możliwe że to mój ,choć nie sądzę. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Możliwe, ponieważ masz wystąpić po wielkim festiwalu, więc może przybędziesz kibicować bohaterom w lidze i tuż przed nią go/ją złapiesz. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 11:17, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Kibicuję wszystkim :DDD Możliwe że go/ją złapię i zabiorę do Sinnoh. Trzcina ,na kiedy jest planowany WF?Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Boooże, jak ja kocha, jak wy tak rozmawiacie o moim anime :D :D :D HS075-HS77 to WF Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:57, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina, mógłby coś ujawnić w sprawie moich powyższych pytań dotyczących pokemonów z różnych odcinków??--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 14:00, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina, jeśli lubisz czytać nasze spekulacje na temat twojego Anime, tak jak ja lubię lody miętowe z Zielonej Budki, to jesteś od tego uzależniony. Mi chodziło o datę wyemitowania WF XD[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png A więc odpowiadając na wasze wszystkie pytania * Dami, nie martw się, nie dam się :D * Hitmonlee i Hitmonchan - Hitmonlee będzie trenera, który ma Articunio, a Hitmonchan innego trenera, który jest już w anime * Nie będzie Tobiasa :P * Racja, Hikari i Ywone są dziwne xD pojawią się w serii Platinum Quest przemalowane na blondynki :D uwielbiam je :D A i czemu Jessie wykluczasz? :P * Ten Aipom będzie postaci drugoplanowej :P * Jest planowany na 28-30 Lipca. Ale nie wiem, czy to wyjdzie :D To tyle :D Czekam na wasze dalsze rozmowy :D a i pomógłby mi ktoś ze stronami odcinków? Bo jak zacznę pisać je, to będzie mi brakowało czasu na robienie stron, więc byłbym wdzięczny, jakby ktoś mi je zrobił do HS084 powiedzmy :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:01, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Blondi atakują w Sinnoh ?XD '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Heh, a jaaaaaaak :D Tylko się ładnie muszę do PokeGirl uśmiechnąć :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:20, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) I zapłacić jej za nadgodziny. Może się Ci to uda. Co? Nie zrozumiałem tej wypowiedzi, ale nie ważne. Mira, a może ty chcesz postać w serii Platinum Quest ? Prowadzę rekrutację Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:31, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) JA CHCĘ W UNOVA SEWADDLE!!!Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:35, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina: tym lepiej dla ciebie że nie zrozumiałeś. A co dołaczenia, to nie, raczej nie. Wolę od czasu do czasu czytać/przeglądać. Przy okazji POLECAM nowe odc pod koniec sierpniaPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:40, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Tak wiem to Dami :P Ale jak na razie jest Sinnoh i zapominamy w ogóle o Unova. Mira, mniejsza o to, no jak chcesz, po raz pierwszy spotkałem się z odmową O.o xD Spoko, nie namawiam. Więc polecam czytanie :P Haha, Dami oczywiście zawsze wykorzysta szansę na reklamę :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:46, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Noo, dobra reklama popłaca:DPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:56, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Będzie dziś odc?A kiedy zamierzasz skończyć sezon?Bo mnie nie ma 28.07 - 14.08Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:01, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) No już jeden jest :P Właśnie w tym czasie zamierzam zakończyć sezon :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:27, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Witam! I co miałem racje z pokeiem Lucasa. Dokładniejsze informacje na dyskusji odcinka. --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 19:37, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Siemka ;) Oznajmiam, że skończyłem rozplanowywać pierwszy sezon Platinum Quest. Pierwszy sezon jest najbardziej męczący... ;/ Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:04, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) To super! Liczę na jakiś wytęp już w pierwszym sezonie:D--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 08:27, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) W którym PQ pojawia się Damian?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 08:29, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Damian i Zack pojawiają się razem w PQ009 :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:14, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) A Volt? :D W cieniu Arceusa :3 X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:32, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) To super! A tylko we dwóch będziemy ze ''starych przyjaciół czy będzie nas więcej?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 13:36, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Ja się pewnie pojawię na 1 pokazach XD Czy ja jedyna przypadkiem znalazłam to Anime? o_o Najwyraźniej tak :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 13:51, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Volcie w PQ007 na pierwszych pokazach. Viva - lubię upodobnienia do prawdziwego anime. Zidentyfikowana osobo, a nie chce mi się sprawdzać kto ty :P Nie martw się, pewnie nie ty jedyna. Wiele osób je znalazło, ale niewiele z nich zamierzało je czytać, bo wiecie jest zbyt ambitne dla niektórych - odcinki to nie 5 zdań, za dużo tekstu, za dużo odcinków i w ogóle, więc porzucili w niepamięć to, że ono w ogóle istnieje :P Dodałem tytuły odcinków jak coś ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:11, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) No dało się zauważyć upodobnienie :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:15, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) W ilu odcinkach pierwszej serii pojawi się Zack??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 15:56, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Ojj takich rzeczy już wam nie powiem. Za dużo spojlerów. Mają być niespodzianki i tylko ja mogę wiedzieć jaka będzie fabuła 50 odcinków do przodu :P Nic więcej na temat żadnych debiutów nie zdradzę :P Gdy zaczną pojawiać się strony z odcinkami to na pewno będzie widać kto i kiedy się pojawi :P Kurcze, jeszcze WF nie było, ani Ligi. Dzisiaj postaram się napisać jakieś odcinek/odcinki Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:09, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) PISZ DWA-TRZY ODCINKI! CZEKAMY :DDD ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Jest na razie HS073, a więc zapraszam do czytania, a następny może pojawi się po północy, a jak nie, to jutro ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:02, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) '''Heej ;) mam prośbę, pomógłby ktoś mi zrobić strony odcinków do HS084? Proooooooooooooszę, wtedy szybciej się odcinki pojawią ;) z góry dzięki, ale naprawdę, proooooooszę was :D' Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:02, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Może ci pomogę z nimi, chodź jutro:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 21:39, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) A jak już mówiłem zrobiłem je dzisiaj^^ Większych błędów raczej nie popełniłem, a za te mniejsze (jeśli jakieś są) to przepraszam:P--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 22:39, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Wielkie dzięki Lati, bardzo mi pomogłeś ;) Naprawdę, dzięki ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif Spoko, nie ma problemu:P Polecam się na przyszłość. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 10:45, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Pojawi si dziś jakiś odcinek ?--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 12:12, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Owszem :P jak nie jeden, to dwa ;D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:27, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ooo to spuer:D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 16:40, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) No dobra, jest jeden, ale obszerny :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:01, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) I ciekawy^^ Ciekawe co z odznaką Chucka? Ja myślę, że ją po prostu dostanie od niego na tym przyjęciu, by mógł wziąć udział w lidze:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 21:19, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Będzie dziś jakiś odcinek??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 13:06, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Będzie będzie :P Chociaż tylko ty ostatnio się nimi interesujesz :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:47, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Na pewno dużo osób na niego czeka, ale nic nie piszą:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 14:10, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Dawaj odcinek ,bo cię zabije! Wielki Festiwal, to taka moja Liga. Pisz odcinek T.T . Te odcinki są dla mojej postaci ważne (Mam nadzieję że nie odpadnę ,po apelach -.-) ''VoltosławPlik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png' To zaczynam pisać WF. Rany... jak to szybko zleciało. Jeszcze pamiętam, jak pisałem pierwszy odcinek anime :) Albo ten odcinek, kiedy Lucas się pojawił w anime... ahhhh wspomnienia :P A teraz Cole wyruszy do kolejnego regionu :P Dzisiaj udostępnię wam jeszcze kilka obrazków odcinków serii Platinum Quest :P Plik:495mini.gif '''Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:04, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) O super, a i racja pisz te odcinki bo się nie mogę ligi doczekać ^^ I tak jak Volt mam nadzieję, że nie odpadnę po 1/2 rundzie:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 15:18, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Nowa sonda! Klikajcie. ''' napisałem, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli bo jeśli ktoś nie sprawdza tych sond to może nie zauważyć.--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 10:30, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Czy tylko ja nie lubię tego Pansage Cilana?? Najwyraźniej tak. A jak z odcinkami, będą dzisiaj jakieś?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 10:38, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Hah, najwyraźniej Lati :D Więc, skoro chcecie, to Cilan weźmie Pansage :P Oczywiście, że będą ;) Dzisiaj na pewno, zaraz zacznę pisać :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:43, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Odcinek/odcinki będą wieczorem Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:54, lip 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorki, wczoraj mi się nie udało napisać odcinka, miałem dużo na głowie. Rzygam już tymi pokazami... :P Ale już jest odcinek Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:18, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Dawaj następny odcinek :DDDD Nie mogę się doczekać następnego ^^ ''VoltosławPlik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png' Siemka, jakaś cisza tutaj :D Zrobiłem zmianę w grafice sezonu IV :D oraz jest pierwsza część HS077 :D Plik:495mini.gif '''Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:29, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Ej jakim cudem Misdreavus ewoluuje w Jotho??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 20:36, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Magia ekranu... :D podpowiem, że ma to coś wspólnego z gościem specjalnym na Wielkim Festiwalu :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:46, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) 300px Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:33, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Fajnie wygląda :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:36, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) już nie mogę się doczekać ligi :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 08:45, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Będzie dziś odcinek??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 20:41, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Jest zbyt gorąco, nie chciało mi się pisać... gdzie to ochłodzenie!!! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:54, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) No faktycznie, było okropnie:( Ale no nic, pozcekam--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 21:07, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Ja się z*j*b*ę, jeżeli wreszcie nie będzie raptownego ochłodzenia ... ;/ Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:39, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Tak o 5-8 stopni to by mogło byc, ale nie więcej bo zimno xd--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 21:41, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Jakie 5, 8 mniej. Ma być -20! Koffffffffffffam zimę ;) I jesień Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:50, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) A ja tam lubię każdą porę roku:P--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 21:53, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Czy dylan może mieć "wypadek" po lidze? :3 Trzcinaaaa, będzie kiedyś rozwinięcie wątku Zacka i Naomi(dokładnie chodzi mi o to, że kocha się w nim ukrycie xd)??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 22:01, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Co wy chcecie od biednego Dylana, co? Ojjj tam ten wątek to kiedyś mi się nasunął na myśl, nie chce mi się go rozwijać :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:47, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Będzie dziś odcinek?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 09:06, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Postaram się ;) Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:20, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) To spoko:D--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 09:21, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) baaaaaaaaajdzo plose o wypadek Dylana!!! D: Ale oberwie w głowę, więc nic nie będzie pamiętał :333 Żadnych wypadków ;P Bo cię jego Machamp zgwałci :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:38, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz?! >.< To wypadek, kto powiedział, że prze ze mnie?! >3 Trzcina... Zaczynam się ciebie bać nawet bardziej niż Miry... PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:50, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) xDDD No co? Takie rzeczy się zdarzają :P A mira miała jakieś spotkania z Machampem ? O.o Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:56, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Nie, ale ona ma naprawdę przerażająco-dziwaczne komentarze. :P PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 18:58, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Za dużo z miką przebywa :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:59, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe! xD Szkoda, że na wikiach nie ma przycisku "Lubię to!", bo ten komentarz powyżej naprawdę na to zasługuje. :D PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:01, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Łototototot co nie! To nie wina Miki (jak już to w 5% xD) i nie Machampa czy jak mu tam (nie znam gościa) To ma inną historię. 'Panna Falka' ''(Dyskusja) 19:04, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie . Czy to forum to o anime Trzciny? xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:13, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Chyba tak... Ale obecnie próbują chyba rozbroić moją psychikę i tok myślenia. Powodzenia życzę na nowej drodze życia jak wam się to uda! Panna Falka (Dyskusja) 19:15, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, dobra panna pralka, uda się nam :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:17, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Oj uważaj bo Ci uwierzę. 'Panna Falka' ''(Dyskusja) 19:19, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Obstawiam, że porwali cię kosmici, którzy wyglądali jak trzy Machampy i teraz masz traumatyczne wspomnienia z tym związane luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuub zjadłaś za dużo żelków Sysek z Biedronki :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:21, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) ... No Comment ... Nieeee! Zadługo grałam w Heroesa 4 i próbowałam "dojść" do postaci, to tyle xD 'Panna Falka' ''(Dyskusja) 19:24, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Czy w dochodzeniu była ukryta aluzja? Dooooooobra, nie ważne. Kto chce dostać Snivy ? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:25, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem o jaką aluzję Ci chodzi, ale gdybyś ty widział gęby postaci z kampanii i przeczytał ich "krótką historię" oraz przeszedł daną kampanię czytając to co się pojawi, to byś zrozumiał o co mi chodzi. ... Ja chcę Snivy! :D 'Panna Falka' ''(Dyskusja) 19:51, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) A ja chcę Deino(i Tepiga).!!!--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 21:18, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina, ale napisz w Sinnoh, że Cole dostaje list, że Dylan zaginął i nikt nie może go odnaleźć :3 Co wy z tym Dylanem?? Ja tam go lubię bo wygląda jak Paul XD Lepiej napisz odcinek lub Spin-Off dotycząc Zacka i Naomi.! Albo opisz to w jakimś z odcinków. Ale najpierw o Dylanie! Przykro mi, ale Dylan pojawi się w serii PQ :P Zostawcie biednego Dylana Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 22:32, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) To niech Dylan zostawi Charliego!! 3< Hmmm... Zaspecjalnie za Dylanem nie przepadam ze względu na charakter, ale czemu (serio) nie może mieć "małego nie-farta"? No że, idąc sobie "stuknie" go nagle samolot samochód i będzie "utykać"? >3 Nie, że go przejedzie lub potrąci, tylko że "''lekko stuknie" w bok lub w plecy (ale jak po tym kuleć?) Oczywiście, Mika nie będzie prowadzić tego samochodu (kto by jej dał prawo jazdy?) Albo... nie-serio czemu jego Machamp nie obróci się przeciwko niemu (bunt)? xp Panna Falka (Dyskusja) 14:38, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) PS. Tak wiem, "zostawcie tego biednego Dylana", ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać xD xD JESTEM ZA MIRĄ!!! PS. Gdyby ktoś mi dał prawo jazdy, nagle all moi wrogowie by zniknęli >3 Ale że "stuknięcie" czy zuy Machamp? xD Błagam Cię, gdybyś miała prawo jazdy i samochód, to byś nie miała wrogów i każdy by się ciebie bał xp Panna Falka (Dyskusja) 15:35, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Myślę, że prędziej dali by jej prawo jazdy, niż ktoś by sprzedał jej samochód :D :D :D Dzisiaj jego Politoed miał wypadek, porwał go Zespół R, nie wystarczy tyle ? :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:47, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Mama by mi dała >3 NIE! MA MIEĆ DYLAN >333 Dobra, to powiedzmy, że pomiędzy HS074 a HS078 Dylan miał wypadek, ale już z tego się wykurował, a więc w HS078 nie było widać Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:52, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) NIE! MA BY W ŚPIĄCZCE MINIMUM MIESIĄC!! >>33 Hmmmm... Niech go jego Machamp zaatakuje! xD 'Panna Falka' ''(Dyskusja) 15:59, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) PS. NIE USUWAJ MOICH WIADOMOŚCI -.-' >333 Ups, sorki ;( niechciąci :3 Co myślisz o wyglądzie Flo? Yh. Na mojej dyskucji co? To dyskusja o Anime Trzciny i spekulowanie na temat tego Anime, okazjonalnie m(h)roczne knowania na temat Dylka i rozbrajanie mojej psychiki x3 Panna Falka (Dyskusja) 16:19, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) ps. ładna Buaahahahah PS. THX :D Opracowałem nowe tabelki do mojego anime. Jak na razie zaaplikowałem je dopiero tutaj. Jak wam się podobają? NOWA TABELKA!!! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Slycna :3 Yh, Mika. Dylek i tak nie będzie miec takiego wypadku o jaki Ci chodzi :k 'Panna Falka' ''(Dyskusja) 19:02, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Napiszę krótką PK czyli Pikaczu historyjkę w której mały Dylan będzie mieć traumatyczne przeżycie w elektrowni. Zadowolona ? :D :D :D A te nowe tabelki kocham Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:11, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Mały Dylek? W elektrowni? Hmmm... Machampy go porwały! xp 'Panna Falka' ''(Dyskusja) 19:14, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) PS. Jestem na tak. Trzcina, tylko jeśli to będzie trauma przed Flaaffy, którą chcę mieć na ligę!!! xDDD Damian(jakby ktoś nie wiedział chodzi o Trzcinę) czy mógłbym wprowadzić tą nową tabelkę na pokemony w pokemonach Zacka?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 20:08, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Hah, no jasne :P jeżeli się tylko w nich połapiecie, to je wprowadźcie na stronach swoich postaci w moim anime, będę przeszczęśliwy :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:44, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Zobacz Zacka, może byc taka tabelka(delikatnie zmieniona)--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 21:17, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Oj troszkę męczące to zmienianie tabelek, u reszty pokemonów zmienię sobie jutro:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 22:24, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) Tak wiem ;) Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:17, sie 10, 2012 (UTC) Trzcina kiedy następny odcinek dodasz?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 21:25, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) Może dzisiaj :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:13, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) Na 95% Lenorc to Cornel. A zapisał się pod innym imieniem i przebrał się, by zaskoczyć Dylana czy coś w tym stylu:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 14:19, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) I może startować ,bo ma odpowiednią ilość odznak( Nawet więcej) ,a dwa pozostałe poki to Mamo-świnka i Furret:)VoltosławPlik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png' Też tak sądziłam że to może Cornel, albo inny świr koleś. Ale Articuno skąd wytrzasnął. 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:23, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Może to jego dawny pokemon? Przecież nie wiadomo ,jakie miał :P''VoltosławPlik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png' Articuno i Hitmonlee są jego:D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 14:26, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Artu kupił na Pokelegro:DPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:26, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Zawrzało na temat Lenroca :D :D :D Mamoświnki nie będzie miał - Mamoswine może być tylko jeden... i będzie miał go wszechmocny Cole. :D :D :D Mamoświnka wygra wszystkie starcia, będzie nie do przebicia :P Co najwyżej będzie mieć Piloswine jeszcze oraz Hitmonlee ten trener. Furreta ten trener nie ujawni w lidze :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:48, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Mówiłem, że Hitmonlee jego:D--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 19:50, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja już o tym mówiłem ;P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:58, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Czaicie, w BW095 występuje dziewczyna o imieniu Layla - TWÓRCY POKEMON BEZCZELNIE ŚCIĄGNĘLI ODE MNIE!!! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:44, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) A może, to Ty od nich.! XDDD żarcik. A może czytają twoje anime i chcieli coś z niego do prawdziwego wprowadzić. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 20:47, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Jeżeli to będzie siostra Cilana, to nie wiem, co im zrobię :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:50, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Są najnowsze statystki dotyczące pojawiania się koordynatorów w anime :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:18, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Tak, na pewno twórcy którzy są Japończykami czytają polskie strony o których nawet nie wiedzą :P Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą co to jest Polska :P Pawel10s 17:21, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) Paweł, zbyt dosłownie bierzesz nasze wszystkie słowa :P ... Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:31, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) W Statystyce Wszystkich to jestem drugi po D'joku :D[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png No racja, nadrobiły ci trochę te odcinki w Wielkim Festiwalu i Lidze :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:06, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) No^^ '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Kiedy nowy odcinek??--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 08:50, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Chcę trochę zreaktywować forum. Co wy na to ? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:02, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) Dobry pomysł xd--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 17:17, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) NOWA ANKIETA!!! - OD DAWNA :p Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:57, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) Rozumiem, że ta nowa seria to ta aktualnie nadawana? Chętnie się zapiszę: Wygląd:150px Imię:Kate Starter:Chimchar Jeśli jednak to rekrutacja do następnego sezonu, który jak zdążyłam zobaczyć masz już zaplanowany (chyba że coś źle zobaczyłam), który jak się domyślam będzie w Unova, to mi napisz to zmienię startera na startera z Unovy. Scraggy Ja tez zaczęłam czytać i muszę przyznać że nie moge przestać :) I chętnię się zapisze :D Dane: Imię:'Pipi (jak zawsze :P) '''Wiek:'11 lat (wyruszyłam w podróż później) 'Starter:'Pikachu (jakby nie mógł być to zmienie) '''Wygląd:150px - Pipi 100px A Battle nie ma 7 Liderów?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 12:19, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Wzorowane na grach. Battle Frontierzy z Sinnoh najprawdopdobniej będą 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 13:14, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Mam pytanie :D Czy ktoś już wie, jaki to turniej odbywa się w odcinkach PQ043-PQ046? :D :D :D Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 13:34, lut 17, 2013 (UTC)'' Tak :P--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 13:37, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) No więc jaki ? :D Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja)'' 13:45, lut 17, 2013 (UTC)'' Ja myślę ,że pokeringo :P''Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Sorry, Juniorzy chyba xDVolto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Też myślę ze Puchar juniorów ^^. Ale Cilan chyba powinien w seniorach XD - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 13:56, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Ja stawiam na Junirów, lub PokeRingoPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:44, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) No to przekonamy się pod koniec drugiego sezonu :P Plik:175.gif TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 15:01, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Zawody Dwuwalk Miasta Hearthome? '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Turniej dwuwalk już przecież był :P A te zawody będą się odbywały w Celestic :P Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 15:19, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Pokéathlon? Ping Pong? Poddaje się T^T Turniej Celestic? XD '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ja obstawiam, PokeRingo lub jakiś Turniej Walk(może Klubowa EksplozjiPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:16, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Weź Trzcina nie rób Hoenn :P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 08:51, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Zobaczymy jak to będzie, zobaczymy Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:45, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Dzisiaj się tym zajmę:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png U Kabutopsa ,to gdzie historia? Bo wszystkie jego występy są zapisane:3 ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png